


Рапсодия осени

by Mouse_gray



Category: Queer as Folk (US), RPS
Genre: M/M, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_gray/pseuds/Mouse_gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из интервью Рэнди Харрисона: «Иногда я даже думаю, что если бы я был натуралом, то сразу после того, как я закончил работать в «Queer As Folk», было бы прекрасным временем для меня, чтобы забеременеть. У меня были деньги, и я был в стабильных отношениях. Кто знает, у меня могло бы быть четверо детей в настоящее время. К счастью, я еще не в менопаузе»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рапсодия осени

***  
Это было все, чего так хотел Рэнди...

***  
Маленькая ладошка ткнулась трепетным теплом в его чуть озябшую руку. Рэнди присел на корточки перед двухгодовалым малышом:  
– Милый, ты не замерз? – коснувшись губами улыбающегося ребенка, убедился, что тому тепло.  
– Это! – ребенок требовательно протянул оранжево-красный, упавший с дерева лист, внимательно глядя на него ореховыми глазами.  
– Это листик клена, – пояснил ему Рэнди. – Посмотри, какой он красивый: красный, оранжевый, желтый...  
Ребенок, удовлетворенный ответом, отбежал в сторону Гейла, сидящего тут же на площадке на качелях и тихонько покачивающего себя одной ногой.  
– Это! – протянул малыш ему лист, объясняя одним словом все то, что только что услышал от Рэнди.  
– Листик, – кивнув, согласился Гейл. – Очень красивый! Папа тебе рассказал, какого он цвета?  
– Папа! – подтвердил ребенок.  
– Может быть, пойдем домой? – подойдя к ним, спросил Рэнди. – Ему уже скоро спать. Кэтрин сказала, что придет в три.  
– Сынок, ты хочешь домой? – теперь Гейл, соскользнув с качелей, присел около малыша. – Папа говорит, что нам пора.  
– Это! – мальчик протянул Гейлу раскрытую ладонь.  
– Это камушек, – пояснил тот. – Мы не будем его брать с собой. А вот несколько листиков возьмем – пойдем, соберем их. Когда придет Кэтти, ты ей расскажешь где мы сегодня были.  
– Кэтти! – согласно кивнул мальчик. – Папа! – потянул он Гейла к деревьям.  
Рэнди оперся о штангу качелей, наблюдая как Гейл с их сыном собирают разноцветные листья. Он мог бы простоять здесь целую вечность, наблюдая за самыми дорогими ему людьми. Он улыбался, глядя, как ребенок протягивает Гейлу листья, а тот, придирчиво их рассматривая, складывает в букет, попутно что-то объясняя малышу. Насобирав достаточное количество, Гейл отдал букет мальчику, взял его за руку и подвел к Рэнди:  
– Ну все, мы готовы, можем идти домой.  
– Папа! – проговорил сын, вручая Рэнди листья.  
– Конечно, милый, – Рэнди не мог не улыбаться, глядя на него. – Мы поставим их дома в вазу.  
Ребенок взял и его за руку, ненадолго зависнув между ними и болтая ногами, когда они, смеясь, его приподняли.  
– Папа! – восторженно прокричал мальчик, высвобождая свои маленькие ладошки из двух мужских рук, и пробежал вперед в направлении дома.  
– Сынок, не убегай от нас, – крикнул ему вдогонку кто-то из них. – Мы без тебя не найдем дорогу домой.  
Мальчик послушно вернулся, но детская непоседливость не давала ему идти спокойно рядом со взрослыми, и он то хватал их за руки, вбегая между ними, то выписывал замысловатые узоры, бегая рядом. Но, впрочем, далеко больше не убегал. Мужчины негромко переговаривались друг с другом и с ребенком, покидая парк по аллее, усыпанной яркой осенней листвой. 

***  
Рэнди сидел на качелях в парке и тихонько раскачивал себя одной ногой. В руках у него было несколько опавших листьев, собранных в букет.  
Он смотрел вслед расплывающимся силуэтам удаляющихся мужчин с бегающим вокруг маленьким мальчиком.   
Это было все, чего бы он так сильно хотел...


End file.
